The Fallen Angel's Kitsune Mage
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Two years after Maou has decided to stay in Earth, a new neighbor moves in Villa Rosa. Meet Kinaka Hikari, a girl with no memory of her past and has a strange familiarity around her three male neighbors. Pieces of her past come back to finish what they started as bit by bit they all learn about her and why she moved to the apartments. Will one find out or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Devil is a Part-Timer

The Demon's Kitsune Mage

Chapter One: Kinaka Hikari

"And that's it!" A voice coming from the door marked 203 said before a cat's meow called out. "I know Yukan'na," The voice, a female by it, answered as movement was heard through the door. A rush of water was heard for a second as the faucet was used before some clinking sound was heard. "And here's your breakfast." The cat meowed before eating since no more noise was heard from it. "I need to get food." The girl said before more movement was heard, and a second later the door opened. Coming out of it was an eighteen year old girl with waist-length creamy golden hair that was put in a high ponytail with ruby red eyes as she finished putting on her purple hoodie over her gray shirt with dark brown pants and silver-blue converses as the rest of her outfit. Hanging from around her neck was a strange necklace that sparkled slightly in the light reflected from the moonlit snow.

* * *

"Man," A man in his early teens with spiky dark green hair and red eyes by the name of Sadao Maou said as he laid on the floor while shivering. "Of all the days it has to be today that the heating system broke down." The other two tenants in the room shivered too as they tried to keep warm. One of them was a man in his mid-to-late twenties with medium-length platinum blond hair and brown eyes by the name of Shiro Ashiya who was making dinner while trying to conserve the heat coming off the stove. The other tenant was a teen, who looked eighteen or nineteen, with purple hair that covered the right side of his face but was still shorter on the left side and light purple eyes just stared at the screen of the laptop he was sitting at with a fleece blanket wrapped loosely around him.

A low rumble reverted through the apartment and made everything shake for a few seconds until everything went back to their stilled position earlier. "An earthquake?" Ashiya asked as he placed three bowls on the table. They were filled to the brim with some kind of brown broth that had mushrooms and small rings of green onions in it(I don't know what it's called! I had it at Koto once and it tasted like chicken noodle soup, but without the chicken). "Appetizer?" Maou asked as he and Urushihara sat at the table until a blast of hot air ran through the room, making them sigh instantly.

The heating system was finally fixed.

* * *

The next few minutes were in silence as they ate the soup until Urushihara suddenly froze and looked out the window. "Are you okay?" Ashiya asked before he grabbed his jacket, which was black in color, and ran outside. "URUSHIHARA!" Both remaining tenants shouted before grabbing their winter coats and running after the fallen angel. It's been a two years since the accident with the bridge and the police have finally stopped hunting Urushihara down nearly seven months ago so now he is free to go outside again. Just as they were catching up to the running fallen angel, they reached the intersection where Maou first met Emi and heard the voice.

"Help!"

The owner of the voice was a girl around eighteen but was slightly short for her age with a black hat perched on her waist-length creamy golden hair while wearing a purple hoodie that would sometimes flash a gray shirt underneath, dark brown pants that were shredded at the knees, and silver-blue converses that would sink into the half-foot of snow as she ran from a thug that was covered in a dark substance that was either oil, tar, or something else. "Someone help me!" She shouted as she ran towards them but had her head held down so that she didn't notice them at all.

"Come on!" Urushihara shouted as he grabbed a nearby lead pipe, either left over from building or rusted from the fence behind them, and thrusted it into Ashiya's hand before running towards the girl. The other two realized the plan instantly and ran towards the thug as Maou grabbed a bat someone left behind. The girl was still calling out for help until she felt someone pick her up and run away from the thug. Thinking that it was another thug, she struggled in her captor's grasp until they would let her down so she can do a roundhouse kick to his, or her, head.

"Hold still!" The person shouted as they almost dropped her. "Do you want to be hurt when we're trying to help you?!" Her eyes opened instantly to see a light purple eye, the other one covered by purple hair, on an annoyed face before looking behind him to see a dark green haired man and a whitish blond haired man beat up the thug from before with a lead pipe and a baseball bat. "Oh." She said before being put on the ground as the thug ran in the direction he was coming from, away from the two men who were shouting at him.

"Weirdo.." The teen with purple hair mumbled before walking towards the other men and leaving her alone.

**Unknown Pov**

I am the one that's saved and _he_ calls me 'Weirdo'?! Augh! The nerve of that guy! If I ever see him again... "Excuse me Miss?" A voice asked, startling me out of my thoughts. I quickly turn around to see the platinum blond haired man, the spiky dark green haired man, and that purple haired freak! "Yes?" I ask as I try to not sound nervous. I've never talked to guys before so...don't judge me! "Why was that thug chasing you?" He asked curiously although I felt that somehow deep within me I knew them from somewhere but can't remember!

Oh, he asked me a question about the thug!

"I don't know why," I said truthfully as I remember the frightening experience. "I think he was after my necklace." I took off my necklace so that the three of them could see it. It was a diamond about two inches thick and four inches long in a golden holder with a silver chain. "It's called the Diamond Crystal," I said as they stared at it in amazement. "Rumor has it that the crystal, which was fashioned out of a glowing diamond underground, has mystical powers and can transform its wearer's form into anything they can think of."

I think that I should leave now... As I hung the charm around my neck again and turned around to go in the direction of my apartment. A hand suddenly grasped my shoulder, making me freeze in shock. If that thug is back I'm going to do a roundhouse kick to his head! "Do you need help getting to your place safely?" A voice, which I instantly recognized as the platinum blond male's, asked curiously making me calm down from the shock.

"I don't want to let you three keep me company far from your house and then going back there afterwards." I said as I waved my hand furiously until it felt like the air was slicing it and held it to my chest. "It depends on where you live," The dark green haired male replied. "We live at Villa Rosa, apartment 201." Villa Rosa?! Is he serious?! "I live at Villa Rosa," I said as I gestured to myself. "Apartment 203." "Well it doesn't look like we'll be too far from our home considering that you live two rooms away from us." The purple haired freak said coolly. Does he ever _not _get on people's nerves.

"No he doesn't." The platinum haired male answered me suddenly. Did I say that out loud? "Yes you did." The dark green haired male answered me. "Let's just go." I said as I turned around and started walking in the direction of the apartment. Why do I feel like I know them somehow?

* * *

We arrived at the apartment and as I went up the stairs I heard no footsteps behind me. I looked behind me to see that they were just staring at me shocked. Why are they doing that? "What's wrong?" I asked, snapping them out of their trance. "Every girl that either enters or exits the apartment always trips on the stairs," The purple haired teen answered truthfully. "And yet _you _didn't trip on them." Every girl tripped on these stairs?! Wow, guess I'm the first girl to _not _trip on them, considering that I walked down them to get to the store but was interrupted by the thug.

Wait...

"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" I shouted as I smacked my forehead, and made the other three jump in surprise. "What's wrong?" The platinum blond haired man asked as I walked back down the stairs, and still surprised them since I didn't trip on them. "The only reason I went out was to get some things from the store until that stupid thug came out of nowhere, grabbed me, and scared me so much that I kicked him where it hurts and ran." They froze in shock after I said that, probably from the part of where I said I kicked the thug.

"We'll help you with the shopping," The platinum blond said as he and the dark green haired man stood at my sides while the purple haired teen huffed behind me. "We have to get some things too." That seemed reasonable...unless it's because they don't want any thugs to come out of nowhere and catch me. "Lets go." I said as I lead the way to the store, the platinum blond and dark green haired man quickly following in my strides as the purple haired teen walked behind us probably in annoyed silence.

As we entered the store, I finally knew a little about my neighbors: they were foreigners but they had Japanese names. Do they have Japanese in them at all? The platinum was Shiro Ashiya, the dark green haired one was Sadao Maou, and the purple haired teen was Hanzo Urushihara. "Your name is a mouthful," I said to Urushihara as we waited for Ashiya and Maou. I already have my items but it seems to take them a while to get theirs. "Can I come up with a nickname to call you?" He glares at me through his visible eye as if he was challenging me to do it - HOW LONG DO THEY DO THIS?!

It's been nearly twenty minutes and they still haven't finished?! When they come back, I am so going to give them and earful! "Just try coming up with a nickname." Urushihara said to me sternly, probably knowing that I'm already steamed up from the other two. "Are they making out or something because I'm going to check out in the next five minutes if they aren't done finding their items!" I shouted, not caring that I attracted stares from strangers. Those two are so going to be knocked out if they don't move their asses now!

"If you can't think of one then you _have _to call me by my name." The smug teen said behind me, instantly making me realize what he was talking about. "Rui." I said as I looked at him and watched as his face turned from smug to shocked. "You can't call me by that!" He shouted as he flailed his arms, probably attracting more attention. "You said that if I didn't come up with one then I have to call you by your name, which to me is a mouthful so I'm calling you Rui," I said as I backed it up with what he said earlier. "And nothing can change my mind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!" Just after I said that, the two that I was talking about walked up to us with two shopping baskets full of various foods and ingredients. "Sorry," Maou said before glaring at Ashiya. "_Someone_ didn't know whether to get one type or another so we got both." "I hope yopu guys have a lot of cash to pay for all that," I said as we stood in line for our turn at the register. "Right Rui?" He turned an angry shade of red as I turned to him with a smug look on my face.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"Hey," Maou said as they stopped at their door and I stopped in the middle of walking to my door. "We never caught your name." Oh... Why did I forget? "Sorry about that," I said as I scratched my head and held my groceries in the other hand. "I was mad about you two taking so long so I wasn't in the mood to tell it." Ashiya and Maou looked at me curiously until Urushihara answered them. "It was nearly twenty minutes for you two to find your stuff." He seemed bored and wanted to get in their apartment instead of talking to me.

"Oh and by the way," I said as they turned to the door, but turned their heads towards my direction. "My name is Kinaka Hikari."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hikari Meets Yusa

"How much longer are you going to keep up with your meowing?" Kinaka asked her cat as she held her head, curled up as much as she could, and tried to block out Yukan'na's meowing. Her apartment was the same as the so-called 'Demon's Castle' but there were two differences: there wasn't a table in the middle of the room, and her 'bed' where she was trying to block out her cat's intensive meowing was a large-sized cardboard box that she could fit in as she curled up. The former tenants did buy a TV though, which was where the large box came from.

"What's wrong?!" She shouted as she poked her head out the top of the box and glared at her cream-colored cat with few black stripes and red eyes that was staring at the black moon while meowing. "It's just a moon! Get over it!" She shouted as she tried to go back to sleep. She gotten a job at the library earlier that day and only had enough money with her of when she first came here to pay rent and buy food. The only clothes she had were the ones that she wore the day before and of course her pajamas which consisted of a purple shirt and gray sweatpants.

The cat ignored her in favor of meowing, which was getting on her nerves.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Her voice sounded through the paper-thin walls all the way to where Maou, Ashiya, and Urushihara were sleeping. "Looks like her cat is at it again." Maou said as they woke up and had no intention of going back to sleep. It's been a week since the thug incident, and at least Urushihara hasn't planted a tracker on her yet because he can't seem to find a place to put without looking like a pervert. "SHUT UP STUPID CAT!" Kinaka shouted as Ashiya looked at the clock above the stove to see that it was 5:45, the same time that Kinaka starts yelling at her cat.

"Does this have to happen every day?" Maou said as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes while yawning. "Sounds like it." Ashiya answers as he starts making katsudon, or as they pronounce it 'cat's doom'. "Can't she ever stop yelling this early?" Maou asked as he grabbed a manga to read to pass the time until he had to go to work. The shouting stopped suddenly making them sigh in relief as they finally could get some peace as they slowly woke up, but it wasn't going to last long and they were unaware of that.

MEOW! "FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHUT UP YUKAN'NA OR ELSE!"

"This is going to be a long morning..." Urushihara mumbled as he started up the laptop and waited for another screech. MEOW! "YUKAN'NA I SWEAR I WILL HIT YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" That is what he was waiting for.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Maou asked as he opened Kinaka's door and was not expecting of what was in front of him. He was seeing Kinaka, whose head was poked out of a huge box, in the middle of yelling at her cat. The door opened, making her stop yelling and looked at it as it opened and he asked the question before freezing in shock. "Yukan'na wouldn't shut up all night," She replied as she glared at said feline. "Just because it's a new moon it means that he has to meow. Every. Ten. Minutes."

"Well, Ashiya's making breakfast so I was wondering if you wanna come eat with us?" He asked as he pointed at his door, he was still standing in the hallway. "I don't think he would mind if you took a nap on one of our futons since your cat kept you from sleeping." She thought about it for a few seconds before standing up, stepping out of the box, and pushed to a corner of the room next to the TV.

"You sleep in a box?" He asked as she opened a can of cat food and left it out for Yukan'na before closing and locking the door. "There was an order from the tenant before I moved in and after carefully taking the TV out, the box was larger than what is usually used to hold a TV so I lied in it and it was big enough for me to sleep in if I curled up." She explained to him of why her box-bed was used as a bed and had not thrown it out.

"Good morning Ms. Kinaka!" Ashiya said as he looked up from the sink where he was washing some fruits to make breakfast with. "Don't call me Ms." She said before falling to the floor and would've hit her head if Maou hadn't caught her in time. "Sire! What happened to her?!" Ashiya shouted, making Urushihara turn around from his laptop and noticed the passed out girl. "Is she okay?" He asked, making the other two tenants look at him in surprise because he had concern and worry in his voice.

"She didn't get any sleep last night because of her cat's constant meowing," Maou said as he gently laid her on the spare futon that was laid out for Urushihara but he never used it. "So she's sleeping here until she's fully rested - and please don't tell me Emi's coming over..." By the blank look on the other two's faces that would be a yes.

Oh no.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't kidnap her or drugged her and brought her here?" Emi asked as she stared at the sleeping girl on the futon next to Urushihara's laptop, but said person wasn't on it since he didn't want to wake the sleeping girl up. "For the last time," Maou said annoyed as he glared at the pinkette. "Yes, we didn't drug her or kidnap her, if you want to ask her that wait until she wakes up." He sat down at the table where Urushihara was sitting and staring at Kinaka, wait was he staring at the laptop or at the girl?

"Mmmh..." Kinaka mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, noticed the extra person in the room, and slowly sat up. "Who are you?" The newcomer who had long pink hair and yellow-green eyes also noticed that she was awake as she spoke to them. "I'm Emi Yusa," The pinkette said as she sat up straighter. "How did you get here? Did they drug you? Kidnap you? Did anything bad to you?"

A question mark appeared over the goldenette's head as she stared at the pinkette to process the questions that were asked. "My name is Kinaka Hikari. Maou helped bring me here so I can sleep since my cat kept me up all night. No, they didn't drug me. Never kidnapped me since I'm their new neighbor. And they never did anything bad to me." That immediately calmed Emi down and she exhaled in relief.

"Is she a usual visitor?" Kinaka asked as she pointed at Emi. "Yes," Ashiya said as he continued making breakfast for the four of them, when does he ever make food for Urushihara? "She follows Maou a lot so it's now normal for her to come to our building-" "She's Maou's girlfriend?" That question caused two people to turn red, one to choke on air, and the last one to try and muffle his laughing.

"Meow!" A familiar voice sounded out and they all slowly turned their heads... to see Yukan'na sitting in the doorway. "HOW DID SHE EVEN GET HERE!?" Kinaka shouted as Maou shouted "HOW DID SHE GET THE DOOR OPEN?!" Instantly sensing unease in the atmosphere, Yukan'na got to her paws and padded towards Kinaka's doo just as her owner jumped to her feet and ran after the cat.

"Charming girl..." Emi said as she heard the door slam shut, Yukan'na meowing pitifully, and Kinaka stomping her way back to the apartment where the others were sitting. "Stupid cat...always surprising me...never making a noise..." That was some of the things they heard as she mumbled to herself before sitting at the table where five steaming bowls were already waiting.

No noise was made except for everyone eating out of the bowls except for Urushihara and Kinaka, with the latter just staring at her bowl with a forlorn expression. "Are you okay?" Urushihara asked as he noticed her not eating. "You can have it," She said, completely ignoring the question as she held out her bowl to him. "I'm not hungry." He grabbed the bowl and silently watched as she stood up and walked out of the door before going back to her apartment.

* * *

Yukan'na woke up from her short nap in the sink as the door opened and walked in her owner. Kinaka stepped into the apartment and closed the door before lying on the floor then instantly sat up and looked at it. Sometime when she was asleep, either Maou, Ashiya, or Urushihara brought a futon into her apartment but as she looked around, the box-bed was still in the corner of the room.

She just lied back down and sighed as Yukan'na padded over to her and tried to snuggle her to cheer her up. "Why?" She asked as she stared out the only window in her apartment. "Why can't I remember anything? Why... why was I the one cursed with no family and no memories of them?" As she started crying, her cat nudged her to try and get into her arms so that she wouldn't feel like she was alone.

Unaware to either of them, a certain pink-haired person was standing outside her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Shopping Spree and Strange Ability

"So where should we start first?" Suzuno asked as she, Chiho, Emi, and Kinaka walked through the Grandberry Mall to get a certain blond more clothes than what she was already wearing(Kinaka is wearing what she wore in the first chapter). It took a while to get there, after assuring a certain peach haired girl that a certain blond was her crush's neighbor and not a secret girlfriend while the certain blond likes someone else which caused some confusion to the blond, they grabbed the train to the mall's monorail and are where they are now.

"So, you don't have a family?" Emi asked as they stopped at a food court and ordered from NuggetQueen then found a table and sat there to eat their lunch. "If I do then I don't remember them," Kinaka answered as she stared at her mild spicy nuggets forlornly. "I can't remember anything before the day I arrived." That caused some confusion around the table. "The day you arrived?" Suzuno asked curiously, unsure of wanting to know.

_Flashback_

_BOOM!_

_A sudden earthquake shook the town slightly as two police cars drove to the site of where they saw a whitish-purple beam of light touch the ground. On the way there, they called the station to let them know that they were on it and would call for backup if needed. They drove faster and arrived to the site in little to no minutes and the officers got out of their cars to move the crowds to the sides to see the damage._

_Nothing could prepare them for what they saw after they cleared the crowds._

_One officer instantly noticed her. It was a girl, around eighteen years old, with waist-length creamy golden hair wearing a strange outfit that looked similar to when he first found Maou and Ashiya but there was one difference: she was lying face-first on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked as he shook her awake and gently helped her up. "Where am I?" She asked as she opened her eyes to reveal ruby red orbs and looked around in a daze._

_"What it your name?" He asked as he helped steady her. "I don't know," She said as she looked around in scared confusion. "I can't remember anything." The officer looked at her in pity as the other officer approached them. "Is this your cat?" He asked as he held a cream-colored cat with few black stripes and red eyes. "Yeah, he's my cat." She said as she gently took the cat from the officer._

_"Let's get her to Town Hall."_

_A couple of paperwork, bank account making, and house hunting later led to her having a temporary new identity until she could completely remember. The officer that woke her thought of giving her the name 'Kin' but she wanted to choose her own name, and in the end she chose 'Kin' with an added 'aka' to make it longer and chose Hikari as her last name. She gave her cat the name of Yukan'na but was still unsure if he was a boy or a girl. Thus Kinaka Hikari was born._

_Flashback ends_

"Oh.." Was what the others had said as she went back into her silent staring.

The silence was getting unbearable even though there was a lot of noise around them. No one dared to speak up and cause anymore pain for her but someone had the guts to speak about something else. "Anyone ready to get Kinaka more clothes?" Emi asked, cautiously breaking the silence. The others nodded and they all finished their food before going to Bull's-Eye to find some clothes for the blond.

* * *

"No way am I wearing that!" Kinaka shouted as she stared at what Emi was holding. It was a dark blue-gray V-necked dress with short sleeves, it wasn't the design that threw her off... it was the length. The dress reached mid-thigh and gave little room to the imagination. "I think you would look cute in it!" "Well find it in a longer length! I am not wearing one that is above my knees!" She yelled as Emi finished speaking. The pinkette pouted a bit before putting it back on the rack and looked for the one in the length she wanted.

They had already bought a couple of shirts, three pairs of pants, two pairs of sweatpants, and five pairs of girl necessities but there was one thing that they didn't buy.

_Flashback_

_"Try this one!" Emi said as she tossed a purple bra in the blond's direction. "I don't think so." Kinaka said as she held it in her hands. "Why not?" Suzuno asked as she and Chiho looked at her curiously. "I'm flat-chested." Kinaka replied as she gestured to her chest, where no indication of breasts were shown._

_"Oh," Emi said as she noticed... then she took the bra back to put back on the hanger. "Never mind."_

_Flashback Ends_

Just as she was pulled out of her thoughts, a peach-colored blur grabbed her and dragged her from the others. "Chiho!" She shouted as the peach haired girl stopped in front of a karaoke machine. "C'mon one song! Please?!" Chiho pleaded and had that puppy-dog look in her eyes which gave Kinaka ten seconds before caving in. "Fine." She said before going up to the stage and choosing a song by random.

The song title was "Zero!"

**Get out of the gate  
True sky**

**Kono shunkan, kono basho ga SUTAATO  
IMEEJI shite miyou nani ga dekiru no kana  
Shinjirarenai dekigoto datte aru  
Motto… koete yukeru ne**

She danced around for a bit as the three girls watched her and she slowly drew a crowd because of one thing: she was sounding exactly like the original singer. There also was something about her that Emi noticed but decided against the idea to bring it up. "Is it just me or is there something off about her?" Suzuno asked as they looked at Kinaka closer and noticed the difference.

**Power of dream ZERO kara umareru subete  
Kagayaite fly ano sora he  
Light blue wind omoikiri, habatakitai  
Saikou no SUMAIRU de warai nagara saa, yukou!**

**Michi no sekai he to ima tobidasou yo  
Mirai wo erabi, kimeru no wa jibun  
Yume wo oikakete yukou naku hi mo aru  
Sore wa daiji na negai, kienaide  
Kitto aeru kara asu no kimi he…**

Her eyes changed from red to silver. And her hair was slowly getting shorter and turning darker to become a lightish orange.

**Kimi to iru to tanoshiku nareru yo  
Donna toki datte issho ni itai'n da  
Tsutaerarenai kotoba, dakishimete  
Sotto… omoi tobashita**

**Power of love doko kara umarete kuru no…?  
Fushigi da ne sign kidzuitara  
Jewelry heart tsukamaete, hanasanaide  
Saikyou no deai da ne dare yori mo massugu ni**

Her hair turned a bit spikier and her eyes turned sharper but no one else noticed the difference, except for the three of them. "She's not from Ente Isla is she?!" Emi asked quietly as they watched their friend and noticed that her voice echoed throughout the mall but were unaware of someone recording the whole thing. "She might be," Suzuno answered after a bit but still looked unsure. "But she also looks like she's from somewhere else too."

**Tatoe sekai no subete kawattatte  
Shinjitsu dake wa kawarazu ni aru yo  
Ue wo mezashite yukou! Wasurenaide…  
Seiza ga shimesu michi ga kumotte mo  
ZERO no jibun he to kaereba ii**

**Kimi dake ni dekiru koto mitsukerareru  
Hikari no saki he… genkai nante nai no  
Michi no sekai he to ima tobidasou yo  
Mirai wo erabi, kimeru no wa jibun  
Yume wo oikakete yukou naku hi mo aru  
Sore wa daiji na negai, kienai de  
Kitto aeru kara asu no kimi he…**

Just as she finished, her hair and eyes went back to the normal wavy creamy golden hair and unsharpened ruby red eyes.

* * *

"How was your 'Girls' Day Out'?" Maou asked as the girls came back to the building but Kinaka wanted to visit Maou and the others who were watching Yukan'na while they went out. "There was some complications." Was Kinaka's only answer as she busied herself by petting her cat. "What 'complications'?" Ashiya asked curiously as he turned from the sink while still washing dishes. "Something about me not liking Maou in a romantic way and that I liked someone else," She answered as the other girls looked embarrassed. "I have no idea what they meant."

"Holy shit!" Urushihara suddenly shouted in shock. "Guys! Come look at this!" They all tried to crowd around the laptop and find a good spot to sit before watching the video he found. "It's me!" Kinaka shouted in shock as she watched herself and her slow transformation. "Wha..?" The diamond around her neck glowed for a few seconds before stopping but no one noticed it except for Yukan'na.

It's starting. A voice said throughout the room but no one noticed it or the cat leave her, his, owner's lap to stare at the darkening sky. It's almost time. Soon her true power will be revealed, but will you want that to happen Kaji? Will you and Hikari allow your daughter to reveal her true self as Yama Kaji? No matter what, I promise I will protect her from Fiolane. I won't let that witch kill her like she did to you two.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy!" A five-year old Kinaka with slightly spiky lightish orange hair and sharp silver eyes with fox ears and tail shouted as she ran through a forest towards a clearing where a woman with waist-length creamy golden hair and ruby red eyes was in the middle of fishing. "Over here Yama!" She shouted as the youngster ran straight at her legs and knocked her down, along with bringing the net which was full of fish on land. They shared a brief laugh before pulling the net and started a fire nearby so they could cook their catch._

_"I miss Daddy..." 'Yama' muttered as she started eating a fish on a stick she found. Her mother just looked at her before eating her own fish. One day, one day she'll tell her daughter about her father._

_Time Skip_

_"It's nice to meet you Hikari Mystic." Maou, who back then was Satan, said to the same creamy golden haired woman. "It's also nice to meet you Satan Jacob and your generals." Hikari was a Mystic Mage, the only mage in existence that can control any element that she touches, but now there was another Mystic Mage. This Mystic Mage was different from the rest because she wasn't pure Entelia Islan, she was half Ente Isla so she was half-kitsune._

_Lucifer rolled his eyes before walking around and noticed a balcony nearby. He walked outside and turned slightly, only to be shocked and surprised at what he saw: a fourteen-year old girl with slightly spiky lightish orange hair and sharp silver eyes was standing on the railing while staring at the moon. "Are you insane?!" He shouted but the girl just ignored him. "Okay... um... what are you doing up there?" He instantly knew that she would never answer-_

_"Trying to fly." She suddenly answered, making him look at her in surprise. "Why are you trying to fly?" He asked curiously as he looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "My mother is able to fly because a Mystic Mage is able to fly," She answered as she turned from the starry sky with the still-setting sun to look at him. "And I should be able to but I am half-kitsune so it's undetermined that I am able to fly."_

_So it was determination to see if she could fly like her mother, but what about her father?_

_"Where's your father?" He asked but didn't expect what she said next. "Kaji has been dead for fourteen years," She answered solemnly with a blank look. "He died protecting my mother so in my father's honor, I have been named after him." He gaped at her in shock as he comprehended what she said. His High Commander has been dead for fourteen years but the thing that shocked him the most was that his High Commander had a half Entelia Islan Mystic Mage and half Ente Isla kitsune._

_"I can help you." After he said that, she looked at him in shock as he had a shocked expression himself. Where did that come from?! "Just close your eyes and imagine you're floating." He said and instantly wanted to beat himself up as he looked at the ground still in shock. He slowly looked up to see that she was indeed floating. "Now slowly open your eyes when I say so and don't let go of your thought." She slowly opened her eyes after he said she could and she looked down a bit but no expression was shown. "I'm flying." You could hear the comfort in her voice as he slowly smiled. "Now just imagine yourself going through the sky and feel the wind rushing past you." He spread his wings and flew a bit, but when he turned around..._

_She was gone._

_He looked around curiously before hearing a yell and turned around for an orange blur to go past him. "WHOOHOO!" She shouted as he followed her around the nearby forest and instantly noticed the smile on her face. "I'm flying! I can fly!" She shouted as she turned around to see him - before slamming harshly into a tree. "YAMA KAJI!" He shouted as he raced to her and grabbed her before she fell to the ground._

_"AhHh...AahhUhh..." She had a dazed look on her face but she was still smiling. He quietly laughed and rolled his eyes before flying back to the building and waiting on the balcony for her to wake up... unfortunately Hikari decided to get a breath of fresh air and instantly saw the Fallen Angel General holding her out-cold daughter. "What happened to her?!" She shouted as she grabbed her daughter from the General's arms._

_He explained what happened and afterwards a smile appeared on her face. "She has been trying for four years," She said as she stared at her daughter, who still had the sleepy smile on her face. "But I guess she needed some help with it, even I was starting to doubt that she could fly."_

_A week later..._

_"Sorry about leaving abruptly," Satan said as he opened a portal to Ente Isla and turned to talk to Hikari. "But there seems to be something important back at the castle. Right Alciel?" The platinum blond demon nodded and Lucifer just looked around bored as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Come back anytime." She said with a kind smile on her face. He nodded and turned to go through the portal until something stopped him._

_"WAIT!" A voice shouted to make all of them turn around to see an exhausted Yama Kaji who held up a hand as she catched her breath. When she straightened herself, she instantly glared at Lucifer. "You were suppose to help me with my flying today!" Lucifer looked at Satan, who nodded, and then wlked towards the half-kitsune. "We have to go back home." After he said that, a sad look appeared on her face. "You'll come back right?" She asked with a pleading look on her face. "Say you'll come back."_

_He couldn't help but hold her close to him as she started to tear up. "One day I will come back," He said as he put his head on top of hers. "I promise."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Valentine Surprise

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Chiho shouted as she, Suzuno, and Emi walked into the 'Devil's Castle' to see Maou reading a newspaper, Ashiya looking between the food he was making and Yukan'na who was asleep in the sink, and Urushihara and Kinaka were playing a monster fighting game with two controllers plugged into his laptop. "Oh, good morning Ms. Chiho, Ms. Emi, and Ms. Suzuno," Ashiya said as he gently moved Yukan'na to get some water for the soup and set a pile of washcloths aside for her, him, to sleep on.

"And... YES!" Kinaka shouted as Urushihara's monster died and the words **PLAYER TWO WINS! **scrolled across the laptop's screen. "That's not **fair!"** He shouted as he stared at her in slight annoyance. "Doesn't have to be fair!" She retorted back as she poked his nose with every word she said. "Fighting monsters just seems like... a natural thing for me, I wonder if I'll see a real one then maybe I'll see if I can beat it." Everyone looked at her in shock and surprise as she started another monster fight.

It's been two months since the incident of Kinaka being filmed at the mall, and everything has been back to normal... well 'normal' if you mean Kinaka now spends more time at the 'Devil's Castle' and with Urushihara while the other two just let it slip by since he hasn't done anything bad to her. Yet.

The only one that knew of her true past was Yukan'na, who kept waiting for anything that signaled Fiolane's arrival to kill the Kitsune mage. He tried hard to not fall asleep but between the softness of the washcloth and the sound of running water... he couldn't help it but slowly fell asleep. **(AN: Yukan'na's true gender was revealed in the last chapter, but for those who still don't know: Yukan'na is a male.)**

"So this is how all of you are spending Valentine's Day?" Emi asked as she looked between the four. "Well yeah, going somewhere and ordering something spends money you know?" Maou pointed out, which made her realize that they were still in their 'money-saving' mode. "I'm just here because I had nothing else to do on a Saturday." Hikari said as she destroyed Urushihara's monster again. She started yawning as she stretched her arms and stood up, only to nearly fall over.

"You okay?" Chiho asked as the blond straightened herself. "A certain cat kept me up with her meowing _again_," Yukan'na just looked away as Hikari glared at him. "So I had about an hour's sleep before coming over here." Then she closed her eyes and nearly fell if Urushihara didn't catch her in time. He set her down on the spare futon that's always out now before turning off the game they were playing. Soft snores were heard from her once the game was ejected from the disc tray.

"Good Kinaka has been spending a lot of time here hasn't she?" Suzuno asked as she watched the fallen angel put the blankets over the kitsune mage. "I'm betting that she'll confess to him before next week." Maou said as he also stared at the duo. "And I'm betting that he'll confess to her at the end of the day." Emi retorted as she reluctantly put the bag she was carrying on the counter and then moved it a bit so it was out of Yukan'na's reach.

"How about we treat you guys to lunch today?" Chiho offered and the three demons looked at each other curiously before nodding. "Let's just wait until Kin wakes up okay?" Maou interjected before anyone could leave the room. "I don't think she'll be happy if she is the only one in this room while the rest of us are out."

* * *

After waiting for Kinaka to wake up, be informed, and get changed, they all went to a nearby restaurant, Madoshi Cafe, and they didn't leave Urushihara at home after Kinaka sweared out Maou and Ashiya out so much the last time that they had no choice or they'd face her wrath. "Can't they have anything appetizing on this menu?" Urushihara asked as he looked through the menu he was given by the waitress. "As opposing to eating soba bowls everyday for your three meals a day?" Kinaka asked, making him look at her in slight discomfort.

Everyone just browsed their menus in silence before Maou noticed something different through the big window their table sat at. "What's going on out there?!" He shouted, making the others look through the window before running outside and were nearly hit with a beam of white light. "Who the hell shot that?!" "Hahahahaha!" A voice rang out, and everyone on the ground looked up to see an eighteen year old girl with waist-length spiky dull blue hair and murderous glowing orange eyes wearing pale gray armor that covers the top half of her body, tight dark brown-orange pants, black boots, and an unbuttoned and unzipped white overcoat with pale orange underneath.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't King Satan and the Hero Emilia," The girl said before noticing something that made her eyes widen. "And the Half-Breed!" Everyone looked at her curiously, not getting what she meant by 'half-breed' until a strange light appeared in front of the restaurant, which made everyone look. Kinaka was enveloped by the light and once it disappeared, she had spiky orange hair that reached halfway to her elbows, pure silver eyes that glared at the floating girl along with sharp claw-like fingernails and teeth, a pale gray long-sleeved shirt, blue-gray pants that kinda look like jeans from afar, black military boots, a green cape that covered her entire body, but the craziest thing was that she has two orange fox ears on her head and a matching tail!

And in that instant, her memories came back to her.

"FIOLANE!" She shouted furiously as the other girl, now identified as Fiolane, smirked at her. "You are so dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Witch VS Everyone

"Aw, it's nice of you to remember me: Yama Kaji," Fiolane cooed fakely before a smirk returned to her face. "But by the time _he _remembers, you will be gone and the last of the Mystic Mages will be extinct!" "As if!" Kinaka, now Yama Kaji, shouted before suddenly flying towards Fiolane with even more sharpened and black glowing fingernails. "Ah ah ah," Fiolane said as she dodged each attack. "We wouldn't want a certain former Heaven native to remember do we? That would be a pain wouldn't it?"

"You keep him out of this!" Yama Kaji shouted as she lunged at the witch again. "Former Heaven native?" Maou asked as he and Ashiya silently gathered negative energy coming off of the people around them, and surprisingly Yama Kaji. "Lord Satan, do you think she meant-" "KINAKA!" Urushihara shouted as he sprouted his black wings and flew to where Fiolane had her arm around Yama Kaji's neck tightly and refused to let the kitsune mage free. "Well, well, well," Fiolane said as she noticed the fallen angel. "Looks like your beloved _did _come to your rescue."

Then his promise to Yama Kaji came back just as Fiolane summoned an oak staff with a band of gold at the top, keeping a red orb from falling off. "This time, your death will be quick and painless," She said as the orb glowed and was thrusted into the trapped kitsune mage's face with a sadistic look on her face. "Unlike your mother's and father's deaths." Urushihara gathered purple energy in his hand before a yowl rang out and all of a sudden, a giant version of Yukan'na but with two tails grabbed the staff and pulled it away from the kitsune mage.

"Stupid Nekomata!" Fiolane shouted before a beam of purple light hit her arm, causing her to let go of Yama Kaji and her staff. Yama Kaji filled her lungs with air before watching Yukan'na drop the witch's staff, which hit the ground and was instantly destroyed by Suzuno's giant hammer. "My staff!" The witch shouted before glaring at the remaining demons and hero on the ground. "Now you all will pay!"

"My necklace!" Yama Kaji muttered as she pulled her necklace off before snapping the crystal in half and dropped it. The two halves fell towards the group and one half had white energy surge into Emi and Suzuno while the other half had black energy surge into Maou and Ashiya. Then they got their full forms back and three charged at Fiolane while Suzuno stayed behind to protect Chiho. "Hehehehe..." Fiolane chuckled before disappearing, making them look around before a scream made them realize where she was.

They turned around to see the witch hovering above Yama Kaji, who was getting up from being slammed into the building and looked like Kinaka this time. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lucifer shouted as he launched purple energy at the witch, who just dodged and left Kinaka unprotected. Yukan'na flew in front of her to take the hits as she transformed back into Yama Kaji and searched in anger for the witch.

"Over here Half-Breed." Fiolane said in a sickly sweet voice as she shot a beam of white light behind Yama Kaji, who turned around and created a pale blue shield to protect herself before fling her arm which bright flames launch off of and at the witch, giving her minor burns. "That was for my father," She said before creating a ball of blue light between her hand and launched it at the witch, which made smoke appear after making contact. "And that was for my mother."

"Forgot about us already?" Satan said as he, Alciel, and Emilia appeared but were then surrounded by a sparking force field that kept them from attacking. "What the hell Kinaka?!" Yama Kaji looked at them in shock before creating another shield as Fiolane shot another beam of white light at her. "That'd actually _my _spell," The witch replied as she slowly moved closer to the kitsune mage as the shield started cracking. "I don't want any interruptions once I destroy the half-breed and her former Heaven native love."

"Kinaka!" Urushihara shouted as he launched several orbs of purple light which hit the witch and parts of Yama Kaji's shield. "Storm struck swipe!" Yama Kaji shouted as her fingernails were suddenly surrounded in lightning and she slashed Fiolane with them, causing her to receive paralysis throughout her left arm and right leg. "You... you bitch!" She shouted as she threw a ball of white light which Yama Kaji reflected by throwing a ball of blue light making the two explode on contact.

"I swore on the day you murdered my mother that I would defeat you," Yama Kaji said as the two stared each other down, the bluette burned and paralyzed while the orangette was panting slightly. "And I never got to do that once the Gate opened and sucked me and Yukan'na in, but now I can accomplish it."

Urushihara looked at her in amazement at her changed personality, before she was kind and mostly quiet unless she swore out anyone that left him out of anything. Now she was bold, talkative, and permanently furious although he thinks that might be directed at Fiolane. "The one I helped fly..." He whispered before a genuine smile appeared on his lips before he watched the two attack each other again, but this time Yukan'na entered the battle. "My kitsune mage..." He launched several streams of purple light as Yukan'na used his own light magic to blind the witch before the streams hit her, but what she hit with a stray light ball made him panic.

"KINAKA!" Yama Kaji, or by now as Kinaka, fell out of the sky before he caught her and landed on a pole as he held her close with his wings slightly surrounding them as if he wanted to protect her if Fiolane attacked again. He kissed her on the top of her head before a purple-white light enveloped her and everyone had to turn away to save their eyes.

As the light disappeared, the form she was in shocked everyone to their cores.

She was wearing the same armor as Emi, but this time in bronze, with nine white tails and matching ears along with a pair of black-tipped dark purple angel wings. Once she opened her eyes, they were silver but the right eye was specked with red while the left eye was specked with blue.

She held her head for a few seconds before noticing her new form in the reflection of the windows on the building Urushihara was standing on. "One day, you will have your true form my daughter," She said as she remembered what Hikari said to her. "The kiss of true love will unlock it." Then she looked at the fallen angel and everything fell into place in everyone's minds.

**She fell in love with him.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have no idea how to end this, so can someone help me figure it out?


End file.
